Sakura's Tea Time
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: In this one shot Sakura,Tenten and Temari are looking for a girl that could join them in one of their "parties" If you call it that XD.Can Hinata fit the bill? You'll just have to read to find out. WARNING four way Yuri. SakuXTenXTemaXHina


Sakura's Tea Time

Warning

SakuraXTentenXTemariXHinata

It was a beautiful Friday in the land of Konoha. Most of Konoha's elder population tried to enjoy their last few minutes of peace, before school let the younger bunch go for the weekend. While sweeping the ground in front of the flower shop Ino's dad, Inochi Yamanaka spotted Kakashi taking one of his usual nature walks.

"Hey Kakashi", Inochi said as he waved at Kakashi.

"Huh, o good afternoon", Kakashi greeted.

"So how's your nature walk going" asked Inochi.

"O you know always getting lost on the pathway to life" replied Kakashi.

"You and your nature logic" said Inochi.

"Yeah, what about it" asked Kakashi.

"It's just a little strange if you ask me" said Inochi.

"Coming from a man that almost had a heart attack because you discovered a grey hair in his happy trail" said Kakashi with that devilish smirk on his face.

Inochi's jaw dropped and his eyes whitened as he release an exasperated "GWAAAAA!" from deep with in his gut.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" screamed Inochi.

"O, a little bird told me on one of my nature walks" said Kakashi.

Inochi closed his eyes and clenched his fist as tightly as his muscles would allow him. "Damn you Kakashi" he growled as he watched Kakashi shake his well toned ass in a clockwise motion.

"Grey hair, grey hair" Kakashi repeated.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT", screamed Inochi again.

Just as Inochi began to chase after Kakashi, a loud ringing sound interrupted their game of cat and mouse.

"Shit, here we go" said Inochi wiping the sweat from his face.

"Another weekend of wild parties and raging hormones" Kakashi added.

*cough* "We'll just keep this little incident to ourselves" said Inochi.

"Uh, o sure" said Kakashi walking away.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Sakura meet with her usual crew behind the Cherry Blossom tree.

"So you girls ready for tonight" said Temari.

"Sure am" answered Tenten.

"Yeah, but it gets a little old with just us three don't you think" stated Sakura.

"Really" said Temari.

"I mean we have lots of funny but, I think that we should include some one else into the party" said Sakura.

"Who'd you have in mind" asked Tenten.

"The quit girl that sits in front of me" said Sakura.

"Who, Hinata" replied Temari.

"Yes" answered Sakura.

"Do you think she's into these types of parties" asked Tenten.

"Don't know but I bet we could persuade her" said Sakura.

"Sakura you dirty girl" said Temari.

"Hey isn't that her over there" stated Tenten

"Where" asked Sakura and Temari.

"Over there by the water fountain" Tenten pointed out.

"Yea that's her" said Sakura.

"Maybe we should call her over here" asked Tenten.

"Hey Hinata" shouted Temari.

The violet haired girl raised her rosy lips from the water fountain to see who called her name. She noticed that Temari was waving at her. Hinata began to walk shyly over to the girls. She pondered about what those girls could possibly want with her. She finally arrived under the shady Cherry Blossom tree, blushing as usual.

"Hey Hinata" everyone greeted.

"O, hi guys" Hinata greeted back.

"Hey, we were wondering if you would like to join us a little later tonight" asked Temari.

"Me, really" answered Hinata.

"Yea, we have lots of fun" Tenten added.

"O... okay sure" replied Hinata.

"Come to my house around say 10pm" said Sakura.

"Yea no problem" stated Hinata.

"Hope to see there" Temari added.

"Okay" Hinata said as she walked away from the girls.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"You sound excited Sakura" said Temari.

"I am" replied Sakura.

"So Sakura what's the theme for tonight's party" asked Tenten.

"I brought a special bag of tea from the Tea House, so I was thinking we'll have a tea party first" answered Sakura.

"ooooo, That sounds good" said Temari.

"Yea, but what makes the tea you brought so special Sakura" asked Tenten.

"Don't know really, but the owner of the tea shop said that it would lead to a night of everlasting pleasure" said Sakura.

"That's sounds very good" said Tenten.

"Okay girl lets go clean up and meet by my place around 10p.m okay" said Sakura.

The girls went home to clean up and get ready for the "tea party" that was sure to come. Meanwhile at the Hyuga home, Hinata was burning her brain to the core with all of her constant pondering. "What could all those pretty girls want with me", "Why would they invite a girl like me to their parties". The questions she asked herself she couldn't answer. She ran her brain so much that her conscious said fuck it and shut down her entire body. Meanwhile at Sakura's house she was busy clean up. She made sure to take some strawberries and pineapples out of the fridge to get them at the right cool temperature.

She then placed some chocolate chip cookies in the oven to bake to perfection. After mopping the floor, she wiped her forehead with a "whoosh" escaping from her mouth.

She decided now was the perfect time to go shower. By this time it was already 9:30pm. Thirty minutes had pasted and Sakura was now out of the shower and as expected Temari and Tenten were on time.

"Hey, guys" said Sakura.

"Hey" Temari and Tenten both replied.

"Mmmm, Sakura what smells so good in here" asked Tenten.

"O... I had put some cookies in the oven" said Sakura.

"They smell wonderful" Tenten added.

"They'll be out in a minute" said Sakura leading the girls inside.

"Hey when can we eat them" asked Tenten.

"When Hinata gets here" said Sakura.

As soon as Sakura said those words, a knock at the door interrupted them. Sakura eagerly jumped to the door. It was Hinata.

"Oh welcome Hinata" said Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late" said Hinata

"Nonsense your right on time" said Sakura.

"O, Okay" said Hinata.

"Please come in" said Sakura.

Hinata walked inside and was immediately won over as an array of sweet smells that bombarded her nose. She sat next to Temari and Tenten while Sakura went to check on her cookies.

"So Hinata you ready for the party tonight" asked Tenten.

"Yea" Hinata said softly.

"What's the matter you seem tense" said Temari.

"Oh, no it's just that I have never been invited to a party before" said Hinata.

"Well don't worry we'll take good care of you" Temari replied.

"Hey guys I'm back" said Sakura as she brought a giant silver platter filled with cookies, fruit, and melted chocolate sauce.

"All right girls let's dig in" said Sakura.

Temari and Tenten quickly snatched as much food as their hands could carry. Hinata giggled as she watched Temari and Tenten shove their faces full.

"What's so funny" asked Temari and Tenten.

"O nothing" said Hinata as she giggled in silence.

"Hinata eat something won't you" asked Sakura.

"O…Okay" said Hinata picking up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate.

Sakura, Tenten and Temari watched as the strawberry trailed onto Hinata's lips and then into her mouth, getting them a little hot in the process. Hinata looked up to see that all eyes were on her.

"What the matter is their something wrong" asked Hinata.

"Oh… no" answered Sakura trying to regain her composure.

"Hey Sakura got anything to drink" asked Temari hiding her horniness.

"Oh, right I have some tea brewing" said Sakura.

"Good" said Tenten.

"I'll be right back" said Sakura as she went back into the kitchen to grab the tea.

"So Hinata why are you so quiet in class" asked Temari.

"I don't know, guess because no one talks to me in class" said Hinata.

"Well you could always talk to us" said Tenten.

"Well I don't have many friends" said Hinata.

"We'll be your friend and more" said Temari in a sexual tone.

"Really, thank you" said the delighted Hyuga.

"I'm back" said Sakura holding a tea pot and four glasses.

Hinata watched as Sakura poured everyone a swig, and waited for the others reactions before she swallowed the pale yellow mixture. A slurping sound overtook the stiff silence in the air.

"Mmm… yum this is so great tasting tea" said Tenten as she downed the hot liquid.

"Yes, very delicious" added Temari.

"It's very tasty" Sakura added.

With the reassuring attitudes of her friends, Hinata engaged her lips to the glass slowly sipping the tea. Surprisingly the tea really didn't taste bad at all. It had the right blend of herbs to give it that clean, crisp, natural flavor.

"Ummm, this tea tastes heavenly" spoke Hinata unaware that the sexual potent mixture would cause her to do things she's never experienced.

The girls sipped their tea as the seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into what seemed like hours. The girls did what any other girls would do at a party. They gossiped about other people, stated their greatest fears and every once in awhile, the sexy occasional pillow-fight broke out. They continued drinking the tea until the last drop. The high excitements in the air soon settled down into a dense seductive mood, as the tea began to run its course.

"Hey guys how about we play truth or dare" Sakura suggested.

"Sure why not" added Tenten.

The girls all gathered into a tightly formed circle. They began to put on their straight faces as Sakura set the game into motion.

"So Temari Truth or Dare?" asked Sakura.

"Uhmm… truth" said Temari.

"Is it true that you sometime fantasize about you and Ino being alone in your room together?" asked Sakura.

"WHAT! Ino, no way" answered Temari.

"Damn, I'll get you one of these days" said Sakura a little upset that Temari was quick on her feet as usual.

"Okay Tenten, Truth or Dare?" asked Temari.

"Truth" Tenten said softly.

"Damn, what's with all truths" asked Sakura.

"When it's your turn, you can decide what you want to do" Tenten said.

"Okay" said Sakura.

"So Tenten, is it true that you and Naruto once fucked" asked Temari.

"Well yes, but, you know I've been into girls ever since I pasted the chuunin exams" said Tenten.

"Aren't we all" Sakura pointed out.

"Hahaha, just messing with you" Temari chuckled.

Hinata darted her eyes to the corner. It wasn't that Tenten had slept with Naruto, but what shocked her was that the girls that sat around her were lesbians. She began to burn her brain again with constant thoughts like "Is that why they invited me?" and "They can't think I'm gay".

"Okay, it's finally my turn" shouted Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, Truth or Dare?" said Tenten.

"Dare, of course" said Sakura.

"Well I dare you to make out with Hinata" said Tenten.

Hinata's eyes shot open as Tenten's words slithered into her ears. Sakura stood up and seductively walked over to the violet haired girl. Himata felt her body began to shake as her eyes were stuck on the bubblegum pink haired girl in front of her.

"Come on Hinata don't be frightened of me" said Sakura.

Hinata could feel her heart physically begin to pound rapidly out of her chest. Her skin turned into a bright red as the blond girl continued to close the gap that separated their lips. Sakura was finally eye to eye with the girl she fantasized about. Hinata found herself incapable of moving her body as her moon white eyes became hypnotized by the lustful emerald eyes in front of her. Hinata could feel the cold feeling in her immobile body slowly be replaced with warmth as Sakura connected their soft lips in a sweet kiss. Hinata found herself unable to resist Sakura's soft seductive lips as they intertwined with hers. Sakura begged for more as she pried Hinata's mouth open. Hinata finally accepted defeat as she allowed Sakura's slim warm tongue to dance with hers.

"Hey Temari and Tenten" said Sakura breaking the kiss.

"Yea" they both answered.

"Truth or Dare" said Sakura.

"Dare" the girls both said.

"I dare you to come join us" said Sakura as she continued to kiss Hinata.

The two girls eagerly jumped at the chance to join the hot sex that began to unfold. Hinata found herself surrounded by sexy horny girls. Normally she would try to run away but something made her sit still as the girls pasted their warm soft hands over her fragile body. Temari could feel Hinata's body begin to tense up as Tenten and Sakura teased and tickled her thighs.

"Relax Hinata" whispered Temari as she began to nibble on the Hyuga's neck.

Sakura and Tenten began the removal of the blue baggy pants that Hinata was wearing. Temari kissed Hinata as she played with her sensitive chest.

"Tem… don't" Hinata stammered through the kiss.

"Don't deny it Hina" said Temari.

Tenten and Sakura had successfully taken off Hinata's pants and tossed them aside. Hinata felt embarrassed as the girls starred at her soaked pink panties.

"S... stop looking" said Hinata.

"Look at how wet you are" spoke Sakura.

"Don't deny it" Temari repeated.

"You know you like it" Tenten added.

Temari began to grip the zipper of Hinata's jacket. Hinata whimpered as she felt Sakura and Tenten delicately caresses her inner and outer thighs. Temari slipped off Hinata's jacket exposing, her matching bra.

"P... Please stop" Hinata slightly moaned.

"Shhh, you know you like it" Temari said as she softly squeezed Hinata's breast.

Hinata jumped as she felt Sakura and Tenten suck and lick her inner thighs. Sakura had unclasped Hinata's bra releasing her perfect chest from their imprisonment. Hinata bit her lip as she watched Sakura pinch her nipples between her thumb and index finger.

"Hime you have the prettiest breast" Temari whispered.

"T…Temari" Hinata moaned.

"Yes princess" Temari answered.

"Please get naked with me" Hinata asked.

Temari and the other girls obliged to Hinata request, removing their articles of clothing. Hinata found herself becoming hornier as she was now surrounded by beautiful tan skin. Tenten and Sakura locked lips for a few moments as their both traveled down to Hinata pulsing pussy.

"It's so warm" said Sakura as she broke the kiss between her and the brunette.

Sakura then began to lower her face to Hinata's throbbing woman hood while Tenten engulfed one of her rosy erect nipples into her mouth.

"Uhhh, Tenten your mouth ...i …is so warm" Hinata moaned.

"Hinata, let me taste your mouth" Temari asked.

Hinata opened her mouth and allowed the sun blond haired girl to continue to taste the walls of her mouth. Temari then broke the kiss and began helping Tenten devour Hinata's breasts. Sakura began to hunger for Hinata's lower lips, removing her lacy panties. Sakura starred at Hinata's jewel for a moment then buried her face between her luscious thighs. Temari backed away from Hinata's breast and pulled the tray of fruit and chocolate sauce closer to them.

"Aaah Tema… what are you doing" Hinata moaned.

"You'll see Hime" said Temari.

Temari grabbed the cold strawberry and ran it across Hinata's abs. Hinata jumped from the cold sensation expanding over her body.

"Aaaah hahh it's….so..cold" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey great idea Temari" Sakura said as she grabbed a slice of cold pineapple.

Sakura gently circled Hinata's clit with the cold piece of fruit causing Hinata to moan her name loudly.

"Sa…Sakura that feels so good Hinata" moaned.

Sakura smriked then placed the fruit into her mouth and inserted it into Hinata's moist cave. Hinata breaths sputtered as Sakura plowed the cold pineapple into her virgin opening. Hinata moaned louder as she felt the pineapple in her pussy begin to pick up speed.

"Pl..ease stop I'm going.. to" Hinata said through her moans.

Sakura didn't respond to Hinata cries. She continued to slide the pineapple in and out of her drenched pussy. Sakura could feel Hinata's legs begin to wrap around her, a sure sign that she was about to come. With one final pump, Hinata moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. Sakura watched as Hinata's cum coated the sweet piece of fruit. Sakura then devoured the piece of food covered with Hinata's juices, making sure to capture all of the liquid.

"Mmm, your cum taste so good" Sakura as she licked the rest of the cum off her lips.

"It's your turn to make me cum" said Sakura as she spread her legs.

The other girls quickly crawled over to Sakura, interlocking their tongues.

"Hinata, come and taste me" Sakura said.

Hinata placed her face to Sakura's pussy.

"It's so hot" said Hinata as she slid her finger up and down Sakura's opening.

"Hina... don't tease me" Sakura moaned as Hinata's finger caressed her clit.

"Okay princess" said Hinata as she licked a trail from Sakura's navel to her pussy. Sakura cringed as Temari and Tenten squeezed her hardened nipples. Tenten and Temari each grabbed Sakura's hand and inserted a one finger into their pussy until they felt full. Sakura began to moan as Hinata slowly flicked her tongue over her sensitive clit. Tenten and Temari had locked lips, moaning into each others mouth as they shoved Sakura's long slim fingers deeper into their bodies. The stiff quiet room became filled with sexual noise as the girls moaned one another's name. Sakura was in pure bliss as Hinata inserted two fingers into tingling woman hood.

Haah aaah Hi…Hinata" moaned Sakura as Hinata pushed her fingers deeper into her hungry pussy, hiting her g-spot in the process.

"aaahh Hinata" Sakura shouted as Hinata continued to punish her g-spot.

Hinata continued to thrust her fingers into Sakura until she found a steady rate that pleased her lover.

"You pussy is constricting my fingers" Hinata said as she smiled.

"I'm..I'm going to…Sakura stammered through her moans.

"Cum I want to taste your cum" Hinata said as she pumped her hand faster.

"Aaaah HINATA"Sakura shouted as she reached her orgasm. Temari and Tenten came soon after as they raised Sakura hands, licking each others cum off her fingers. Hinata licked around Sakura's pussy, capturing as much sticky translucent liquid as she could.

Temari reached for the blanket that had been lying on the sofa and covered their beautiful, tired bodies. They each wish one another good night as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: Hi there. I don't think that this was one of my best hey I'm a guy so how do you want me to know the elements. But it's all up to you to decide if i did a good job or not. Hope you enjoyed reading. Until Next later.

Flames accepted

PS: Next novel to come "Naruto From the Hood"

* * *


End file.
